


That's what friends are for

by fencite



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fingering, First Time, Oral Sex, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencite/pseuds/fencite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel is trying something new, and Santana offers to help her out. (GKM fill; original prompt at end)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's what friends are for

Rachel sat in the driver's seat of her car with her keys in her hand. She had been parked outside the drug store at least five minutes, but didn't feel any more prepared to go in. She played with her keychain – a gold star, of course – and chewed on her bottom lip. She was seventeen years old. It was completely ridiculous that she was afraid to do this.

It wasn't that she wasn't able to buy more, well, _personal_ items on other days. She had been buying herself tampons since she was eleven, and had had a box of condoms in her nightstand, just in case, since the beginning of junior year. Her dads were willing to buy anything that she wrote on their shopping list but there were just some things she didn't need her parents knowing about.

And today was stressing her out. Rachel took her hair out of its elastic and re-did her ponytail. Did a ponytail make her look too young? She took her hair down again and combed through it with her fingers. Maybe she should put on some lipstick.

No. This was going to happen. It was almost summer, and Rachel had a bikini in her dresser that she was determined to wear. She was proud of her body, and last year's one piece simply wouldn't cut it. All she had to do was buy a few things; none of them were incriminating on their own, so as long as she didn’t look embarrassed, the cashier shouldn't clue in. She could buy a few extra things to make it even less obvious. Maybe some new mascara. She could do this.

Rachel took a deep breath and got out of her car. She walked confidently into the store and picked up a basket. Should she go directly to the shaving aisle? No, a walk around the whole store would help. She started in the cosmetics section and walked slowly down each aisle. Mascara, lip gloss, some new conditioner. She was getting closer. 

And there it was – the shelves of razors, shaving creams, waxes, and bleaches. She stood in front of them, set her basket at her feet, and looked around. She had googled some tips for it – of course – and looked at the shaving cream labels to find the one she wanted. She picked up two that looked similar and began reading their ingredients. She couldn't be too careful.

"Berry?"

Rachel froze. No no no, this wasn't happening. She turned around. "Hello, Santana. So nice to see you."

"I thought I smelled your little girl perfume from across the store. Gonna start shaving your moustache? It will probably make it more likely that someone will want to kiss you." Santana stopped beside her and smiled widely. "I will gladly help you select the cream that will transform you into someone who looks less like a werewolf."

Rachel bit the inside of her cheek for a moment before answering. "As kind as that is, Santana, I do not need your assistance. You can just continue on your way and mock me tomorrow as much as you like, which you would do anyway."

Santana tilted her head suspiciously. "What would be more embarrassing than the moustache? If this was just a normal shopping trip you wouldn't need to shoo me away so quickly. Spill, Berry. I have nothing to do tonight that can't be cancelled if I can find more fun for myself here."

Rachel shook her head. "No, this is none of your business. Leave it alone, Santana." She started putting the two cans of shaving cream back on the shelf. She would rather come back another day than explain to Santana what she was doing, or, even worse, _why_.

"I will start guessing. I don't allow secrets within five miles of me. And I can get louder; everyone in this store will hear me. I know you; you won't be able to walk out of here without spontaneously combusting once I get going." Santana crossed her arms. "Don't believe me? OK, first guess –"

"No, no no, you don't need yell," Rachel hissed. "I will tell you but you have to _swear_ that you won't tell everyone at school. It's really important to me." 

Santana looked smug. "Done. Unless it's hilarious."

Rachel sighed. "Please, Santana."

"Fine, whatever, I will keep your horrific secrets. Now spill." 

Rachel pursed her lips as she gathered her thoughts. "I'm going to shave. You know, down there."

Santana's eyes widened. "Are you fucking someone, Berry? Who are you cleaning up for?"

"No, nothing like that." Rachel shook her head. "It's just – I hate it when you call me 'treasure trail.' And now this summer the glee club will get together at the beach and stuff, and I bought a bikini. I just want to wear it without worrying about you teasing me." She looked down, feeling herself tear up.

"You know I only tease you with love, Berry. It's not like you'll be scarred for life. Come on. I'm always a fan of girls making themselves prettier." Santana sounded uncomfortable.

Rachel blinked her eyes clear and tried to smile. "I think you just called me pretty."

Santana shrugged. "It was unintentional. Do you actually know what you're doing? Cause I'm kind of an expert." She smirked at Rachel.

"I have done my research, thank you, Santana. I know what I'm doing. I just need to buy a few things. Just don't tell anyone." Rachel picked up one of the cans she had been looking at and dropped it into her basket.

"Uh, clearly you don't, because you certainly are not using that on your ladyparts; are you crazy?" Santana reached down and picked up the can. "You will get a rash, at the very least, with this scented crap. You want unscented or – yeah, this one. Made specifically for pubic hair. Way better for sensitive skin."

Rachel took the can that Santana held out and blinked in surprise. "Thank you, Santana. Um, I didn't know that."

"Obviously. Now, what kind of razor are you using?" Santana walked further down the aisle.

"Just my normal one. I've got a bag of disposables under the sink." Rachel shrugged, then picked up her basket and followed.

"Nope, wrong again. You need high quality or you'll get bumps. Here, this is what I use." She pulled a razor in a green package off the shelf and put it in the basket. "I will also suggest a sugar scrub – makes your skin super smooth after. I've only ever gotten good reviews."

Rachel stared at her. Why was she helping? Was there a trick coming?

"And finally, something soothing. Do you have an aloe vera cream or anything? If you aren't sure, this one is travel sized and will do for now." Santana picked up a little tube out of a wall basket and tossed it in Rachel's direction.

Rachel stayed frozen in place. Maybe she should just run now. 

Santana turned around and looked at her. "Relax, Berry. I'm honestly being nice here. No one wants a sore or itchy – well, you know." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, thank you. I think I'm well set up now. I'm just going to go, you know, buy all this." Rachel walked past Santana toward the checkout. 

"Great. Have fun, and feel free to show me the results!" Santana called after her. Rachel blushed and walked faster.

By the time she got to her car, Rachel was pretty sure that she had stopped blushing. That was possibly the strangest twenty minutes of her life. She would need such a long bath tonight to relax again. She unlocked the doors and got in, then jumped when the passenger door opened and Santana got in.

"Santana, what the hell?" she yelped.

"It's your lucky day, Berry. I have nothing better to do, so I'm going to help you." Santana settled into the passenger seat and put on her seatbelt.

"What are you talking about? You already got everything." Rachel stared at her.

"Yeah, well, I was thinking about when I first shaved everything. It was pretty difficult, and we both know I'm more flexible and better with my hands than you are. Every scenario I pictured with you doing this yourself ended with you in the hospital. I am saving your life right now." 

"What?" Rachel felt lost, and Santana turned to face her fully.

"I am going to do this _for_ you. I'll teach you how so you know for the future, but the first time should really be done by a professional. Or as close to one as you can get, like me. I do myself all the time, and I've helped a couple other cheerleaders, too. It's way easier when someone else does it. Just start driving. We've got a busy night ahead of us."

Rachel started the car on autopilot and began driving them to her house. "I don't know if I feel comfortable being, um, naked around you, Santana. It's not something that I do with other people around."

"Whatever, you'll get over it. Believe me, I've seen plenty of cunts before."

"Santana! Don't call it that!" Rachel said, shocked.

Santana laughed. "Fine, what can I call it? Pussy? Vagina? Please don't tell me you call it your kitty or something else that a four-year-old would say."

Rachel blushed. "Of course not. P-pussy is fine. If you have to call it anything. And I don't think you need to be involved with mine."

Santana patted Rachel's shoulder. "I'm doing you a favour, Berry. If you got to school tomorrow and winced as you walked or couldn't cross your legs, I would feel bad for you. Consider this a public service."

Rachel drove quietly for a few miles. "If I let you help me, and I haven't decided yet if I will! If I let you help me, it has to stay between us. I hate being the one everyone laughs at, for being the late bloomer or whatever else. This is very private, and I need it to stay that way."

"I swear, on my favourite shoes, that I will not share any details of what happens tonight." Santana sounded flippant, but Rachel nodded. 

"OK. Let's do this."

******************************

Santana sat in the middle of Rachel's bed with a magazine, and yawned. Rachel had been in the shower for at least fifteen minutes already. She was tempted to just go into the bathroom and chase her out, but decided that it would probably make Rachel even grouchier than usual. She turned the page of her magazine, then let her eyes travel around the room. It was just so _pink_. How could Rachel stand to live inside this little princess room anymore?

The bathroom door opened and Rachel finally came out, dressed in a nightgown. Santana rolled her eyes. "You know you could have just put on a shirt. You can't preserve all your modesty right now."

Rachel blushed. "I'll just pull it up; it's fine. Should we do this in the bathroom?"

"Nah," Santana replied. "You can lie on the bed to start. We'll just put a towel under you." 

Rachel nodded rapidly but didn't move out of the doorway. Santana rolled her eyes. "So you want to get out a towel."

"Right, of course." Rachel went out to the hallway and came back in with a towel, closing her bedroom door behind her. She spread the towel on the end of the bed and sat down primly on it. Santana hopped up from where she had been sitting at the top of the bed and came to stand in front of her. 

"I'll just narrate what I'm doing as we go, so that next time you know what to do," Santana said. "First, we'll trim your pubic hair so that your razor lasts longer. I just took these scissors out of your nail kit." 

Rachel nodded. "Should we put on music? I think music would be nice."

Santana smirked. Clearly she was still nervous. "I'll put my phone on. I assume your music sucks." She got out her phone and started her everyday playlist, then walked back to Rachel. "You should just lie down now, and relax. You won't be able to see what I'm doing, so just ask if you're not sure what's happening down here." Rachel made no move to lie down, so Santana pushed gently at her shoulders until she was flat on the bed. "Good girl."

Santana grabbed a pillow off the bed and put it at the foot, then knelt down on it. She got out the nail scissors and started pushing up Rachel's nightgown. She saw Rachel gasp slightly, and remembered that she was supposed to be narrating.

"Moving your nightgown. Or else I can't see," Santana said lightly. She pushed Rachel's knees apart slightly. "And now I'm just going to trim the hairs." She got started, clipping the hairs short and dropping the cut hairs along the side of the towel. She trimmed along the top of Rachel's pubic bone first, then worked down along her labia. 

"I need you a bit wider," she said, and pushed Rachel's legs further apart to get the hairs outside her labia and down toward her ass. She paused as she considered Rachel's crack. She should at least check it. "Warning – about to touch your butt. Don't freak out." Santana carefully pulled one of Rachel's cheeks aside and ran a finger down her crack. It felt smooth enough. She would probably go over it with the razor just in case but it didn't need trimming first. 

"OK, step one is done. I'm going to go get some hot water and a washcloth; you just stay here." Santana got up and went into the bathroom. When she came back out, she took a moment to appreciate the scene in front of her.

Rachel was lying on her back with her legs spread wide enough that her pussy lips were just separating. She had her hands crossed over her stomach and her eyes closed, and was breathing deeply, if not smoothly. Santana could even see the outlines of her breasts through the nightgown. She wasn't into Berry, but she could definitely admire her body when given such a perfect opportunity.

Santana cleared her throat quietly and knelt back on the pillow. "Going to just wipe you down a little with the cloth. Tell me if it's too hot." She spread the damp cloth over Rachel carefully, moving slowly as she cleared away any remaining cut hairs. She set the cloth aside, and picked up the shaving cream. "Now putting on the shaving cream. It might feel cold."

Rachel jumped a little when Santana put on the first dollop of shaving cream, then froze again. Santana spread the cream smoothly over her pubic mound and down over her labia, pushing Rachel's legs wider again. She set down the can of shaving cream and wiped off her hands, then opened the package with the new razor in it. 

"We're just moving along here, Berry. Starting the shave. I'm going to shave down first, the direction your hair grows, which is less likely to bother your skin. You can decide after if you want me to try and get it smoother. Ready?"

There was a pause, then a quiet "Ready" from Rachel. Santana nodded, though Rachel wouldn't be able to see it, and started shaving.

She again started at the top of the hair, working her way downward in slow strokes and rinsing the razor in the bowl of hot water as she went. She carefully shaved the outside of Rachel's labia, then used a finger to pull the lips to the side, one at a time, to make sure she'd gotten all the hairs. She very carefully pulled her lips upward to shave just underneath them, and around the bottom of her vulva. Santana was about to move on when she noticed that Rachel's thighs were trembling. She paused and put a hand on one thigh.

"Are you alright? We can take a break if this is too much." Santana couldn't remember anyone being really upset before while shaving, but Rachel was unique in so many ways. "Or does it hurt?"

"No, it's fine," Rachel replied, breathlessly. "You can keep going."

Santana raised an eyebrow at her, but Rachel's eyes were still closed. She reapplied shaving cream to the outer parts of her vulva and the tops of her thighs, then continued shaving. Rachel still shook slightly, but she would have to just ignore that.

Santana looked around the room, and grabbed a stack of books, bringing them back to the bed. She made two piles, and put them next to Rachel's feet. "OK, I'm going to need to you raise up your butt a bit. I've got books down here for your feet to rest on so it's not such a workout." She picked up Rachel's feet one by one to put them on the stacks, then pulled from behind her ass to get her to stick it out more fully. Now Rachel was resting more of her weight on her feet and her lower back, and Santana could get to her perineum and ass without much effort.

"Ready? Going to start into your butt cheeks now. Sorry, there's no nice way to say that," Santana said, trying to get a laugh. It didn't work. She applied more shaving cream, and shaved around Rachel's asshole and inside her cheeks, though as she had suspected, there wasn't much there to shave. Then she went back and shaved the space between her asshole and her vulva, pulling the skin tight to get a smooth shave.

Santana sat back and looked critically at her work. Not perfect, not yet. She pulled at the skin around the top of Rachel's vulva, near her clit, and put more shaving cream down. She used two fingers to spread the skin tightly, trying to get all of the hair she had missed in the creases, then repeated the action on the other side. Rachel was very tense. Santana tried to pet her thigh to reassure her, but Rachel jumped slightly at her touch, so she took her hand away.

She shaved away a few extra hairs along the line of her labia, then stopped and got out another warm washcloth. Santana slowly wiped off the shaving cream residue from Rachel's body, careful not to scratch her. And then she noticed.

Rachel wasn't just trembling. Rachel was clenching. Santana could see her asshole tensing and releasing, and her pussy clenching at thin air. Pretending that she was still cleaning off the shaving cream, Santana pulled her labia aside, and – yup, there was the proof. Rachel was _wet_. Shiny and glistening, and Santana felt her mouth watering. Maybe she was just a little bit into Berry. 

Santana quickly finished wiping Rachel down, then sat back. "Alright, you should check it out, see how it feels. If there are any spots you feel are too rough, I can go over them again in the opposite direction to smooth them down some more." 

Rachel sat up gingerly and took her feet off the stacks of books to rest them on the ground. She brought her hand up, then looked at Santana and blushed furiously. "Do you have to watch this?"

"Is your hand somehow more embarrassing than your naked pussy?" Santana asked with a smirk, but she turned aside anyway. She waited a moment, then turned her head minutely until she could see Rachel out of the corner of her eye. She sat with her legs spread, gingerly running her fingers down the sides of her pussy, dancing the tips over her labia and near her clit, then carefully down towards her ass. Rachel licked her lips, ran her hands up her towards her belly, then set her hands back on the bed.

"It feels fine," Rachel said in a quiet voice. "Thank you, you did a good job."

Santana turned to face her again. "Well, there are a couple more steps, so don't thank me yet. But I have a great idea."

******************************

Rachel tried to compose herself as she sat half-naked on her bed, with Santana between her feet. She had just spent what felt like hours lying there, with Santana touching her in places only she had touched before, feeling herself get more and more turned on. She had had to bite her tongue to stop herself from moaning when Santana pulled on her pussy lips and got so, so close to her clit, and she was sure that Santana had noticed her shaking. She just _wanted_ , though she wasn't sure exactly what would satisfy her. If Santana would just finish and leave, though, Rachel could at least get herself off. Though that didn't sound very exciting, she thought sadly.

So she took a steadying breath, tried to pretend that one of her almost-friends hadn't just had her hands all over her pussy, and looked right at Santana. "What kind of idea?"

Santana smiled widely at her, and Rachel was instantly suspicious. "I just think there's a way to make tonight even more fun. I mean, what's left? The sugar scrub, which will obviously feel amazing. And then aloe cream, to soothe. But I think you've got a different problem happening than skin irritation." She winked.

Rachel stared. Had Santana just winked? Did she know? Had she figured it out? Oh no, Santana would never let her live it down. _Berry got turned on having her pussy shaved_ , she would just die. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean," she said carefully.

"Can I show you something?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded, slowly, and Santana stood up and walked up to her. She took Rachel's hand and guided it under her skirt, to her panties, which – Rachel gasped in a breath. Which were soaked through. 

"Really?" Rachel asked, hesitantly. 

Santana smiled at her. "Basically since I got here. But I wouldn't have brought it up if you hadn't, well. Reacted."

Rachel blushed again. "I don't know what it was. I'm not usually-"

"It doesn't have to mean anything. But I bet I could show you how good it feels, having no hair down there. It's amazing, such a difference. I could make you feel so good, Rachel." Santana was watching her seriously. Rachel licked her lips and watched as Santana's eyes followed the movement. 

She was a big girl. She could make her own decisions. "Yeah, OK. Yeah."

Santana grinned, then pulled her hands to help her stand up. Rachel followed with surprise, but Santana just rolled up the towel she had been sitting on then pushed her back to the bed, helping her to settle near the pillows. "Can I see you?"

Rachel nodded, and Santana pulled her nightgown over her head. Rachel breathed shallowly, too aware of how it made her breasts and stomach move, but Santana's eyes were everywhere, and she looked excited, too. "What should I-" Rachel began, then stopped.

"Just let me look after you," Santana replied. Rachel swallowed, and lay down.

Santana crawled onto the bed, settling between her legs. "I've wanted to taste you since you first sat down. You're perfect, you have no idea." She ran her fingers over the areas she had just shaved, and Rachel shivered. Santana pushed her thighs apart, and kissed the top of her pussy gently. Then she began licking, small kitten licks, down her lips. Rachel gasped, and covered her mouth with her hand. Her skin felt like fire; had it ever been this sensitive? Santana kept licking, beginning to draw her tongue down in longer strokes, then flattening it to cover wider sections of her pussy. Her hands came back, rubbing along the skin of Rachel's pubic mound, making her want to push her hips up.

Rachel sucked her bottom lip into her mouth as Santana found her clit and began licking gently around it before sucking it hard for a second, making Rachel thrust her hips up involuntarily. "Sorry," Rachel gasped, "I didn't mean to."

"All good," Santana replied, petting her thigh. "Is it too much?"

"No, no, it's good," Rachel said quickly. "It's nice."

Santana grinned up at her, then turned her face back to her pussy. Rachel could feel Santana's fingers rubbing along her lips, then pressing down on her clit, and she moaned. Santana dropped her head down and started licking again, swirling her tongue around her lips and toward her hole. Rachel felt her muscles contracting, squeezing around nothing, and then Santana was there, pressing her tongue flat against her hole before pushing it in. Rachel let her eyes fall closed and reached her hand up to tangle in her own hair.

She kept pulling at her hair as Santana licked into her and around her hole then rested her head on Rachel's thigh, continuing to use her fingers. "It's nicer," Santana said, "or at least I think so. I always feel like my skin is brand new after I shave. Like every sensation is multiplied." She bit gently at the top of Rachel's thigh, and Rachel cried out. "Though I guess you don't have much to compare it to."

Rachel huffed out a laugh. "Was that an insult?"

Santana shrugged and let one of her fingers graze Rachel's entrance. "Nah, I'm just saying – your first time is very different from mine. I'm kind of jealous." She pushed her finger in, and Rachel's hips jumped again. Santana petted gently over her pubic bone with her other hand and hummed quietly. "You're doing so well."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You aren't going to break me. I do masturbate; your finger is not the first thing I've ever felt."

"Nice, Berry," Santana said, sounding impressed. "I wasn't sure if you'd have had the guts to really get in there. But masturbating is a very different game from someone else getting you off. Watch and learn." She winked, and Rachel rolled her eyes.

Santana then settled back onto her stomach, resting up on her elbows, and starting licking Rachel again with more intensity. Rachel covered her mouth again, and let the other hand begin trailing over her breasts. Santana's tongue felt amazing, like her body was tightening and warming all at once. She tweaked at a nipple, and felt her stomach tensing up. Santana was now slowly pushing two fingers in and out of her, curving them slightly as she went.

Rachel twisted her hips slightly, and brought the hand that had been covering her mouth down to Santana's hair. She dug her fingers in and pushed Santana's head down and to the side, until her tongue was right by her clit. Santana hummed into her pussy, and Rachel cried out as she sucked on her clit again. The fingers inside her pussy sped up, and she squeezed around them, opening her mouth up to gasp more air in. She kept pressure on Santana's head and rubbed at her nipple, feeling the build up start, feeling her legs and toes tensing, wanting to cry out. She took in a breath and felt her orgasm washing over her, shuddering as the pleasure shot through her, and let out the breath with a soft moan.

She took a few shaky breaths, then pushed Santana's head away, feeling oversensitive. Santana sat back a bit and smiled at her, her face wet – oh, those were her juices. Wow. She had slowed down her fingers inside Rachel, and now pulled them out gently, and petted over her still clenching pussy before bringing her fingers up and licking them clean. Rachel felt her mouth go dry and sat up properly.

"Can I – you?" she asked, haltingly. "I want to make you feel that good."

Santana finished licking her fingers and narrowed her eyes at Rachel. "Are you sure? Actually, I have an idea." She crawled up the bed until she was level with Rachel, then pressed her into the bed so she was on top. She lowered her head down and let her lips touch Rachel's, and Rachel eagerly kissed her back, tasting her own juices. She felt Santana sucking on her bottom lip and let her mouth drop open, tangling her tongue with Santana's. They kissed lazily for a few minutes, then Santana rolled them so they were side by side. She pulled her lips away, and tugged at her skirt. 

Rachel watched, confused, until she realized Santana was taking off her panties. She let them drop on the floor and hitched her skirt up to her waist, leaving her shaved pussy in the open. She then took Rachel's hand and guided it down her body, until they reached her wet slit. Rachel tried to remember what Santana had done to her, and began cautiously dragging her fingers up and down her lips. Santana looked pleased, so she kept going, then found her clit and rubbed it cautiously. Santana hummed her approval and closed her eyes, lying back. 

Rachel leaned up on her elbow so she could watch Santana as she touched her. She explored the slick smoothness of Santana's lips, around the outside and the inside, finding the tender spots before moving back to her clit again. She felt bold after a few moments, noticing Santana's hips writhing on the covers. Rachel pushed her fingers down further until she felt Santana's entrance, and slipped one finger in. It was hot, and tight, and similar enough to her own that she quickly started massaging inside, trying to find her g-spot. She felt Santana squeezing her finger when she found it, and added a second. 

She then looked back at Santana's face, and found her watching her. Rachel paused for a moment, asking, "Is it OK?"

Santana nodded. "So good, Rachel. Keep going." 

Rachel smiled, and resumed her movements, curving her hand to make her thumb reach Santana's clit. Santana took in a shuddering breath, and started encouraging her. "Yeah, there, that's it. Just keep going there." She was running one of her hands over her stomach, under her shirt, and up toward her breasts, and Rachel watched its progress with interest. She kept up her hand moving on Santana's pussy, trying to vary her rhythm until she heard Santana's breath hitch, then staying at that tempo until she moaned. 

Santana had laid her head back onto the pillow and closed her eyes, and Rachel leaned down to kiss her again, slipping her tongue in and exploring the inside of Santana's mouth. Santana brought one of her hands up to Rachel's head, tilting it to make the angle so much better. Then Rachel felt her other hand moving down over Rachel's, guiding her movements on Santana's clit. Santana pressed her hand down harder, making her move in tiny circles as Santana's hips twitched and jolted, and she gasped into Rachel's mouth. Rachel continued kissing her, nipping around her bottom lip before moving down her neck. She could feel Santana's breath becoming more ragged, her stomach muscles tensing under Rachel's arm, and knew she had to be close. 

Rachel added a third finger inside Santana, twisting her hand at the wrist as she moved it, still letting Santana set the pace around her clit. Santana cried out as her entrance was stretched, and pushed her hips up to meet Rachel's hand. Rachel sat up slightly to watch as Santana took a shuddering breath in and came, squeezing Rachel's fingers as she chased the end of her orgasm. Santana swallowed heavily and let her arms relax, allowing Rachel to move her hand away. 

Rachel looked at her wet hand for a moment, then reached down to get one of the washcloths and wiped it off. She wasn't ready, she thought, to lick off someone else's bodily fluids. At least, not yet. Then she watched Santana compose herself, the red in her cheeks fading to a softer blush as her breathing slowed down. Rachel sat back a little bit on her bed, beginning to cross her legs before she remembered she was still naked and pressed her thighs closer together again. 

"You aren't bad, for a beginner," Santana said, her eyes still closed.

"Thanks. Although really, that wasn't that different from just- never mind." Rachel blushed, and Santana cracked an eye open to look at her.

"Really? _Now_ you can't say masturbate? After all of this?" Santana sat up properly and smoothed her skirt back down. "I don’t know how you can be a prude right after I've had my tongue inside you, but whatever."

"Santana, come on," Rachel said laughingly. "You can't just say things like that."

"Like hell I can't. The deal was I can't say them around other people. It's just you; I can be as crude as I want. For example: you taste delicious." Santana winked. Rachel covered her face with her hands. 

"I am going to regret this immediately, I can tell. I think I'm going to go, um, have a shower. Or something." Rachel got off the bed and started collecting the shaving tools. "Oh, the scrub and the cream."

"Eh, you can do those yourself," Santana said, pulling her panties back up her legs. "They're easy enough. And since you already know how to touch yourself-"

"Yes, OK, I get the message!" Rachel stopped at the bathroom door with her arms full of towels and products. "Do you need a ride back to the store? Did you drive there? I never even thought to ask."

"Nah, I'll text Puck to come get me. He'll think I'm going to sleep with him, but I like to get free chauffeuring."

"Oh, well, good." Rachel looked down at the floor, then steeled herself. "Thank you, Santana. I appreciate your help, and your – well, thank you. It was nice."

Santana grinned. "I'm educational, what can I say? And always glad to share my knowledge and expertise, in all areas. Enjoy your rubdown in the shower, Berry. See you at school." She headed for the door to the hallway. 

Rachel flushed and shook her head, turning toward the bathroom again. "Good night, Santana."

-the end-

**Author's Note:**

> Original GKM Prompt: Rachel is tired of being called Treasure Trail. She doesn't have a treasure trail at all, but she has never shaved her pubic hair, and she wants to remedy that. The problem is that she's never done it before and she's not sure how.  
> Santana finds out somehow and offers to help. In the process, Rachel finds that she is aroused. When Santana is done, she notices that Rachel is turned on and helps her with that, too.  
> ★Bonus points if you mention increased sensitivity due to the lack of hair


End file.
